Never
by SparkleLikeASparklyThing
Summary: Jerome tells the Sibuna that Rufus is back, and Patricia panics. He comforts her. Prize for Neddie24Surviver for coming third in my contest. They own the plot. Check them out.


**Hey guys! This one shot plot is from the lovely Nedie24Surviver. They extremely nice, very talented and super nice! Check them out! They came third in my competition! I hope I got all of the characters right – haven't watched the episode in a while.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Patricia's POV**

"It's Rufus…" Jerome stops in his tracks, and his lips don't seem to be able to form the words. I widen my eyes, hunching my shoulders, and gesturing at him to continue. He can't look straight at me, instead fixing his eyes on a spot on the wall where the paint is particularly chipped. Nina looks confused, Fabian nervous, Amber biting her lip, and Alfie with furrowed brows.

"He's back." My eyes snap shut. I feel my heart beat increase and I think I'm hyperventilating. My breaths are dogged and quick, my eyesight blurring as black spots creep into my vision. Suddenly, I taste blood in my mouth, sticky and metallic tasting. I have been biting tongue so hard to keep from screaming, I have drawn blood. Squeezing my hands into fists, I let them go white and my nails dig into my palms. Everything is spinning.

The walls are closing in on me, and my friends are yelling my name and trying to rouse me. I am gasping and bile rises in my throat. Sweating, shaking and shivering, I feel goose bumps erupt on my skin, even with my rising temperature. I feel calloused hands on my shoulders, laying me down on the bed and hugging me to them.

I pass out.

When my eyes flutter open, I am on the sofa, and Trudy is sitting next to me, holding a cool flannel to my forehead. I shiver, but it's relaxing me and I feel safer. There is a splitting, pounding pain in my head, and I groan in pain. My friends are gathered around the sofa, and Trudy pats my hand and leaves me on the sofa, kissing my head.

"Feel better Patricia," She says, and I smile at her. Jerome is closest to my head, and he looks sad.

"You okay, Weasel?" I murmur, even those words making my parched, dry throat hurt. He smiles at me, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Trixie," Amber looks knowingly at Nina, who looks back at her with the same expression. I glare at them, confused.

"What?" I snap, cross and over emotional. Fabian furrows his brows, but Nina shakes her head, almost imperceptibly. They won't get upset with me while I'm this… frail.

I hate feeling frail. I feel like fine china, like someone could break me with a single touch. Amber looks at me, grinning, and says,

"Nothing - don't stress. How do you feel, anyway?" Amber (Barbie) seems genuinely concerned.

"My head hurts, my throat hurts and my legs ache, but other than that, I'm great." I add the last bit as a sarcastic quip, and it brings the life back to our miserable group. They laugh, harder that they should to such a lame joke. I think they're just laughing because I feel better. I'm glad. Hearing them laugh makes me feel better as well.

We spend the next six hours watching television. It seems a lot, but it makes me feel better. Glee, Supernatural and Friends are all on the TV before we decide that it's probably best to go to bed. I move to get up, but Jerome scoops me up and carries me up the stairs. At first, I pound my fists against his actually rather muscular chest, but tiredness overtakes me, and I slump into him. He laughs, and lays me on my bed, in the plush pillows and tucks a blanket around me. I am asleep as he leaves.

_Rufus bears down on me. I scream, but he just laughs. He looks angry and I don't know why. But he is back, and that scares me. _

_"Hello Trixie," He murmurs, looking straight at me. I scream again, trying to run away, but he holds me firmly against the wall. He slaps me, hard, and I flinch away from his grip. He leans towards me and whispers something in my ear,_

_"I'm back Patricia. And I am going to hurt you and your friends. Because you hurt me. You _killed _me." Rufus slams my head against the wall, and I scream for the third time. Turning around, Rufus releases me and I crumple to the ground. He clicks his fingers, and in front of me are Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Joy, Piper, my parents, Jerome… I gasp. They are all panicking and yelling at me to run, because they have no chance to escape. I rush forward, but they disappear and I am falling, falling through a sand timer whilst Rufus laughs._

I wake up sobbing in a cold sweat.

There is a banging on the stairs as someone pounds up them. Bursting into my room, Jerome collapses on my bed and holds me in his arms. Where I would usually fight, I collapse into his arms, curling my hands into his old t-shirt he wears to bed. His hair is rumpled, and I must look terrible, but he kisses my forehead and holds me to him.

"Patricia… what happened?" He squeezes my hand and I look at him.

"Rufus caught me. He attacked me and you and everyone were dying and I fell and –" I can't go on. Tears overtake me and I begin to panic, breathing heavily. Shaking, I take deep breaths and wrap my arms around myself. I am about to cry again, when Jerome places his finger under my chin, tilts my head up and captures my lips in a kiss. At first I am confused, but I kiss back, and instantly feel myself relax. When he comes up for air, he smiles down at me and holds me close. I

"I will _never _let Rufus hurt you," He whispers, and lies down in the bed with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my hair.

"Never."


End file.
